Crossing the BridgeThrough Thick or Thin
by PepsiOreos
Summary: Bill's a rich kid that decided for the umpteenth time to run away yet again. Bridge is well, Bridge, a poor newsy girl that has lived a rough life. They are best friends more or less when they aren't fighting like two year olds. Better than it sounds, Ple


A/N: This story was written in numerous high school seminars and study halls, so I'm sorry if it absolutely stinks beyond detail. Please R/R and I hope you enjoy!  
  
The boy ran down the street, shoving past everyone in his way. "William! You get back here right now!" The boy ignored the voice and continued to run, his bag bumping against his left leg continuously, clanking and clinking because of the money in the bottom. He ran into a long brown haired girl that was just a little bit shorter than him. "Bill, what are you doing?" she asked him quickly, looking up the street. He grabbed a hold of her hand and drug her into an alley. "Bridge, be quiet!" he hissed into her ear, his breath heavy against her cheek. "Are you running away from home again?" she asked, in a mature tone, even though she was only fifteen, a year younger than this boy. "Is that any of your business?" he said harshly, his tone icy. "Fine, I'll just tell them where you are." She said simply, knowing that she would win the fight sooner or later. She started to walk out of the small, cramped alley, but was immediately pulled back by Bill. "Rose, please don't. I'll go back in a few days." Startled at the sound of her birth name, Bridge sighed heavily. "Bill, you just can't be a rich kid that decides that his family isn't treating him fairly so he runs off and acts like a kid with no money, like me." She said, as she looked down the street to see if Bill's predators were coming. It was now Bill's turn to sigh. "Don't be that way." He said softly.

Bridge turned back to him, "You're sixteen! It's absolute crap that you run off from home like a little immature idiot." "Immature idiot? Wow, that's a new one!" Bill said sarcastically. "It's the best thing you will ever be called!" she yelled back, sick of him yet again. "Oh, yeah? Well, excuse me for breathing!" he said angrily, and Bridge lunged at him about ready to wring his scrawny neck when someone stopped her.

"Bridge, ya beatin' up boys again?"

Spot Conlon said as he smiled at Bridge, but when he saw the boy that she was about ready to assault, his smile faded as quickly as it had came. "I have reason ta let ya hoirt him, ya're just lucky I'm nice, Ransington." Spot said, his eyes lowering into a glare. "I only borrowed that quarter, I was going to pay you back, here take two quarters!" Bill said quickly, as he took two coins out of his pocket and offered them to Spot. "I don't want ya charity!" Spot said, as he put one of the quarters into his pocket. "We'se square fer now, but if ya take money from me again, ya are goin' ta have ta pay more den just dat." Spot warned him as he looked at Bridge again, his face softening. "I just saw Race, he's goin' ta soak ya when he sees ya." Bridge grinned, "Did he get all of the ink off his face yet?" Spot laughed, "Nah, not yet. He still had a bit 'round his eyes, so he looked like a coon." Bridge shrugged, still grinning. "He shouldn't have cheated against me in poker." She said simply. Bill growing very impatient, said, "Are we going to get out of the street or what?" Bridge glared at him, "Come on, we don't want him to be seen." She said sarcastically, wishing he would just go away. He was her best friend, but one of the most annoying guys on Earth. "Where's we goin'?" Spot asked. "Tibby's. The others should be there." She said, as she started walking towards there.

When they got there, however, they had missed everyone else so they decided they might as well eat while they were there. Bridge, who had no money with her, sat down in a booth to wait for the others. Spot bought himself a turkey sandwich and a glass of root beer, and sat on the opposite side of Bridge. Bill noticed that Bridge didn't have any food, and called over to her, "Hey Bridge, ya want anythin' ta eat?" he tried to use the "newsy" slang. Bridge looked at the menu as she walked up to him. "Yeah, I guess. Get me a cookie and I'll be happy." She said, as she looked over at him. "You're getting more than a cookie!" he replied, dropping his fake accent suddenly. "You need a sandwich or something! What do you want?" "ONE LOUSY DAMN COOKIE!" she said stubbornly, her voice raising slightly. "No, you're not just getting a cookie! What do you want?" he said just as pigheadedly as she had. "You can stuff that sandwich where the sun doesn't shine! A cookie!" Getting very aggravated, Bridge wouldn't even look at him. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me what you want, I'm just going to pick a sandwich for you." "No!" she slammed her fist on the counter. "YES, Dammit Rose, just for once listen and do what you are told!" Bill said, finally losing patience with her. "That one." She said softly, as she pointed at her favorite. She waited patiently as Bill ordered his ham sandwich, and then waited for Bill to pay the worker. She was relieved to see that Bill's sandwich was higher. She also got a free chocolate chip cookie. "You would have gotten a cookie anyway, it's free cookie day." Bill said, grinning crookedly at her, but all she could mutter was, "My point exactly." They went back over to the booth that Spot was sitting in. Spot had long since finished his sandwich, and his root beer glass was half full. "What took ya two so long ova dere?" he asked, and Bill replied grumpily, "She wouldn't tell me what sandwich she wanted." Bridge's only reply was to glare up at him from her sandwich.

A/N: Well, that's it. Doesn't it suck! That's what I thought :P


End file.
